Sunny
|place = 4/20|alliances = fire-dynamite|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 6|days = 35}}Sunny is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG''. He was known for his blunt persona and social game, along with perpetuating the Jaburu Genocide. He made it all the way to the Final 4 with the "Tambacult" alliance, before failing to win Fire-Making against eventual winner Josh. The AmazORG Being a contestant that's not familiar with Survivor, Sunny was forced to adapt and learn as the season progressed. His wildcard personality, sporadic decisions and blunt approach to conversations earned him one of the most diverse edgic ratings in the series' history, but also caused him quite a bit of trouble later on. Sunny is most well known for orchestrating the consecutive elimination of members of the Jaburu tribe - also known as the 'Jaburu Genocide' - an event criticised by viewers and players alike. He managed to do so by throwing challenges in an effort to go to tribal - both to save the Tambaqui minority on the other tribe and eliminate the Jaburu on his. Sunny was also largely responsible for the shift in power in the season when it comes to found items - he managed to locate and instruct players of his alliance into finding the Fake Idol and the Immunity Necklace, both items which saved Adam early on, then proceeded to eliminate him during the merge. He was initially described as a positive, heroic and sociable contestant, but inevitably became villainous mid-way through the season. This villainous trend continued until the final episodes, where he took up a more neutral alignment. Looking back, Sunny may have not been a strong strategic threat, but was a game-changer for how the season progressed. Had Jaburu acquired both safari items, 'fire-dynamite' might have not been as successful. However, many people look at Sunny from a personality point-of-view, instead praising him for his geniune character and strong morality. What bad mistakes he made during AmazORG some consider to just be a lack of experience - and though his poor late-game strategy was what sealed his fate, he still made it to fourth place regardless. Sunny has not returned for any season of SurvivORG thus far. Voting Chart In Caught Us With Our Pants Down, Sunny was exiled after not drawing a buff during the tribe swap. He joined the tribe that lost the next Immunity Challenge, Tambaqui, directly after their tribal. In Everyone Should Bow Down To Me, Sunny played the Legacy Advantage he bought in the auction, but didn't negate any votes against him. In My Little Hail Mary, the Final 4 tribal ended in a 2-2 tie between Josh and Sunny, resulting in a fire-making challenge. Sunny lost the challenge and was eliminated. Trivia * Sunny is known for being: ** One of the only contestants with 9 unique edgic ratings. ** The only contestant originating from Bulgaria. ** The only AmazORG player to be exiled, after not drawing a buff during the tribe swap. He joined the tribe that lost the next Immunity Challenge, Tambaqui, directly after their tribal. ** Receiving two awards at the AmazORG reunion show: "Class Clown" and "Best Alliance" (fire-dynamite, with Kid, Adam, Trey, Ghost, and Nico). Category:Contestants Category:4th Place Category:AmazORG Contestants Category:Class Clown